Red vs Blue EXE: rise of Church EXE
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: a few days ago before when the wharf chorus was over, the Reds and Blues for finally done. so they finally get some R&R. however for some reason Church came back to the team. how every start killing them one by one. some people started had to just trust in one another. what will happen of this nightmare? how could they trusted? what will happen?
1. Ch 1. rise of the Exterior AI

Ch 1. rise of the Exterior AI

A/N: this is Creepypasta since Halloween is almost coming. this will take place in season 15.

everyone was partying since the big day when they arrested **Malcolm Hangover**.

all except for **Tucker** that he felt very bad that **Church** sacrificed himself.

 **Tucker** with only staring at the grave of **Church** and **general Doyle**.

I can't believe he's actually gone. **Tucker** said.

 **Tucker** just only look at the gravestone of **Church**.

 **agent Washington** walked up to him, and felt bad for him.

I know you felt bad for him. **Washington** said to **Tucker**.

I could spend some more good time with him. **Tucker** replied to **Washington**.

maybe you did have some good time and some bad times. **Washington** said to **Tucker**.

perhaps I can help you with that. **Carolina** said to **Tucker** , walking towards them.

no please don't, just go away!! **Tucker** yelled at **Carolina**.

alright you don't have to yell at me. **Carolina** said to **Tucker** and walked away.

after that the Reds and Blues decided to leave the planet and go on a vacation.

see you later guys. **Smith** said.

hope you guys have a great trip. **Palomo** said.

thanks for helping us in the Civil War.

 **Vanessa** said.

hey bitters to a great job. **Grif** said to **Bitters**.

sure thing. **Bitters** replied to **Grif**.

take care of Palomo. **Tucker** said to **Palomo**.

I will do soon. **Palomo** reply to **Tucker**.

I really have to say we do do good. **Sarge** said.

we really showed them who's boss. **Donut** said.

that was kind of fun. **Caboose** said.

the ship was ready to take off and fold the Reds and Blues were inside except for **Doc** had somewhere else to go.

meanwhile on Malcom Hargrover spaceship, inside Meta suit. all small flash of Lights parked inside.

the suit activator holographic AI solid image.

soon holographic solid image of tiered of a teal colored armored Soldier among with a red visor and blood all over it.

I finally got Resurrected... **Church Exe** said.

it's time to get my revenge. **Church Exe** said.

and I know who to start with.. **Church Exe** said.

and image of **Tucker** , **Caboose** and **Washington** showed inside his own memory bank.

I would start my very own friends and including the Reds!!. **Church Exe** said.

second if you are dead.. **guards** that did fear.

who says I'm dead... I am god! **Church Exe** said.

 **Church Exe** came close to and ripped his head off blood splattered all over the wall and the floor.

 **Church exterior** on a message in blood, I'll be coming for you!

 **Church Exe** teleport out from there and went after his friends.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Church got resurrected facts of the Dead, and no longer the original Church. the Church EXE and he's coming after his friends.


	2. Ch 2 the return of Church

Ch 2. the return of Church

meanwhile at the reserve vacation, the Reds and Blues were taking vacation.

 **Washington** and **Carolina** were having socialization to each other.

you know that was the most funniest thing I heard ever. **Washington** said to **Carolina**.

yeah I know all the good times they used to have with them. **Carolina** said to **Washington**.

yeah so much good memories that he brought back. **Washington** said to **Carolina**.

I remember the triplets always causing a lot of trouble. **Carolina** said to **Washington**.

don't get me started with them. **Washington** said to **Carolina** , they both laugh.

 **Tucker** was just sitting at the beach without his armor just what is blue shorts, Aqua Hawaiian short sleeve shirt.

a few girls walk past him.

there's nothing like sitting at the beach. **Tucker** said.

however one girl walked up to him.

well hey there beautiful. **Girl** said to **Tucker**.

 **Tucker** slowly lowered his sunglasses on his face.

is there something I can help you with? **Tucker** asked the Girl.

my name is Erika, you must be Captain Tucker. **Erika** introducing to **Tucker**.

wait.. how did you know me? **Tucker** said confused.

I heard about you on the news when you took down Malcom hargrove and the space pirates. **Erika** explains to **Tucker**.

tell another girl with blue hair came.

hey who are you who are you talking to? **Linda** said to **Erika**.

I was talking to the famous Captain Tucker. **Erika** replied to **Linda**.

I heard about you Tucker, I heard that you were just just us in trooper but now you said yourself to Captain Tucker. **Linda** said to **Tucker**.

a little bit too much personal information. **Tucker** said to **Linda**.

fine, maybe other stuff I will drop. **Linda** replied to **Tucker**.

that's what I thought. **Tucker** said to **Linda**.

 **Washington** and **Carolina** we're watching.

well looks like someone the girls, have found love man. **Washington** said giggling.

that really does seem, how me and North were love. **Carolina** said to **Washington**.

whee **Washington** turn to **Carolina** keysoft church glitching in red.

 **Tucker** started to felt the cold chills.

why do I get the cold chills? **Tucker** said.

what are you talkin about. **Erika** said to **Tucker**.

it summer. **Linda** replied to **Tucker**.

no it's not that I have a bad feeling about something. **Tucker** said worried.

what in the?! **Washington** said in shock.

is something wrong? **Carolina** asked **Washington** worried.

I thought I saw Church.. **Washington** replied to **Carolina**.

what are you talking about? **Carolina** said confused to **Washington**.

when **Washington** looked beside **Carolina** , **Church** was gone.

*was that actually him as a ghost... no way.. there's no such thing as ghosts... he's just an AI... but AI's don't come back... he looked very different... what the hell is going on..* **Washington** said whispering.

maybe we should go. **Washington** said to **Carolina**.

okay that's fine by me. **Carolina** replied to **Washington**.

 **Washington** and **Carolina** both walked away. however that didn't realize that that **Church** was watching them from a dark corner.

soon Washington and Carolina... your debts will come the hands of my own.. **Church. Exe** said.

you can run Washington to but you cannot hide from your past.. because you're going to suffer in hell!!! Hahahaha!!! **Church. Exe** laughed demonically.

but first I'll start off with the blue idiot.. after all that he is my friend... and soon you'll become one of us!! **Church. Exe** said teleporting to where **Caboose** is.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Church is going to get Caboose soul, will Caboose survive or die.


End file.
